This invention relates to a template guide for use with a parallel motion protractor or drafting machine, and in particular a template guide for lettering and numbering templates used in drafting operations, herein referred to as drafting templates.
Typically, drafting templates are moved along the edges of the drafting arm of a parallel motion protractor or drafting machine and a template follower bearing a drafting pin is used to follow the template and transfer the letters, numbers or other template data onto drafting media, for example paper or Mylar sheet.
A problem long existing in the art, however, is that as the template is guided along the edge of the drafting arm it causes the drafting media or paper to become soiled and also tends to smear wet ink. Moreover, the sliding template frequently damages the surface of the drafting media and leads to unacceptable drawings and illustrations.
Although the problem has long existed in the art, no one, prior to applicant, presented an acceptable solution.